


That One Time Yuzuru and Javier End Up Sharing A Scarf

by winterdesu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterdesu/pseuds/winterdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru and Javier meet up one chilly morning for a walk in the park. Pre-Sochi tooth-rotting fluff and somewhat angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Yuzuru and Javier End Up Sharing A Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bismarckenterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bismarckenterprise/gifts).



> First time posting my works here on Ao3!  
> This was originally a birthday present for the lovely bismarkenterprise on Tumblr. Posting with her permission. Heh.  
> I tried my best with Yuzuru's slightly-broken English.  
> Anyways. I hope you all enjoy :)

            “Yuzu! Hey, Yuzu!”

            Yuzuru stood from the park bench, turning towards the familiar voice. There was Javier, running up to him down the little path between the flowerbeds. Yuzuru smiled at the sight of the dark-haired Spanish man, standing to greet him. “Good morning, Javi.”

            “Morning,” Javier replied when he came to a stop before him, flashing him a quick grin. Yuzuru’s heart stuttered the millionth time at that easy smile. “Sorry I was late; I didn’t realize my alarm had went off.”

            Yuzuru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That was just so like him. (“Crazy Japanese culture,” Javier would grumble whenever he heard Yuzuru clatter around the flat at six-thirty whenever he stayed overnight – he couldn’t help it, it was his habit to rise early – around seven o’clock he would go and wake Javier then have breakfast and go jogging together).

            “Javi did not have me to wake you,” Yuzuru returned. “But it’s alright; Javi only late fifteen minutes.” He starts to walk down the little path, leading them into the deeper parts of the park. Javier followed him, and they began a slow walk around the flowerbeds and artfully crafted bushes. “Only fifteen minutes. You late almost one hour before.” Yuzuru said, and shoved the small cup of hot coffee he had been holding onto into Javier’s hands

            Javier let out an easy laugh and sipped at the hot beverage Yuzuru had brought him. “Still, sorry. Thanks for the coffee, beautiful.” Javier’s eyes softened and crinkled in that way that made Yuzuru feel like a schoolgirl left alone with her crush. Ahhh… So embarrassing…

            Heat rushed to Yuzuru’s cheeks and he turned away quickly to hide the quickly-rising flush.

            “Yuzu? Are you blushing?”

            When Yuzuru turned his head minutely, Javier’s face was right there, eyes glinting with amusement, lips quirked in a teasing smirk. Yuzuru couldn’t help it – not really. He gave an embarrassed laugh and butted his head against Javier’s shoulder with as much affection as possible. “Shut up.”

            “Never,” Javier retorted good-naturedly. “I know you love the sound of my voice, Yuzu.” Javier deepened his voice to a dramatic, sultry murmur. “Baby, if you want to, I’ll sing you to sleep every night.” He paused to take another swig of coffee. “Or I can tell you other things.”

            “Javi. Too early.” Yuzu half-laughed, half-moaned. He could not help but recall certain things Javier had said to him during some nights. Damn. Those were good times. But it was too early for this kind of thing. They still had training later that day. This morning walk in the park was supposed to clear their minds, not to make them think about inappropriate things! How was Yuzuru going to practice later if he kept thinking of all those things Javier did to him – stop right there…!

            “Yeah, it is.” Javier nodded in agreement. “We do have practice today.”

            Speaking of practice, their competitions were looming ahead. Yuzuru often worried about it. No – not just training and the eventually inevitable results of the tournament. It was their relationship he was worried about. After all, this was the Winter Olympics they were talking about. This was the biggest competition they had ever entered. They would be going up against the world – countless strong, skillful skaters who had also put a life-time’s worth of effort to make it to this international game. They would be going against each other.

            They had competed against each other in the past before, but it wasn’t the same. The Olympics were BIG. Big as in BIG with capital letters. A victory or defeat would mean much more in these circumstances. What if Javier won and became distant from Yuzuru? Being surrounded by fans and fame, would his girlfriend decide to have him back? Or what if Yuzuru won? Would Javier eventually grow jealous and not want them to continue their courtship? It was hard enough for them to be together while being from different countries. But this was what Yuzuru was truly terrified of – Javier leaving him because of the outcome of the tournament.

            “What’s on your mind?”

            Yuzuru blinked to realize that he had gotten lost in his thoughts. “Sorry. I was thinking something.”

            “Is it about the Olypmics?” Javier pitched the now-empty polar cup into a nearby waste bin. His tone was gentle and patient, but it somehow passive-aggressively prompted Yuzuru to explain what was on his mind.

            “Yes, but not training.” Yuzuru watched the cup fly in an arc and spin haphazardly through the air, almost missing the waste bin. It toppled in anyways, landing at the bottom with a hollow clunk. “Us.”

            “Oh.” Javier said quietly.

            Yuzuru just nodded. “I know I am stupid worrying, but I still scared.”

            The next thing Yuzuru knew, he was enveloped into a warm, sure hug by muscular arms hidden in dark, long sleeves.

            “You don’t have to. I’ll make sure of it. We’ll both make sure of it.” Javier’s voice was soft but firm. “When you feel we need to talk about it, tell me and we’ll talk it out together, okay?”

            Yuzuru nodded against Javier’s shoulder, relishing in the familiar warmth and intimacy of the gesture.

            They stayed like that for a while, standing under one of the trees – beautifully leafless in the winter – wrapped around each other, basking in the simple contentment of just being there for each other.

             Yuzuru didn’t know how much time has passed, but then he felt Javier start to shiver against him.

            “You cold?” he asked. He had noticed that Javier wasn’t wearing his scarf earlier, but he had presumed that Javier had deemed himself dressed enough and did not need the extra garment to keep warm. “Why you don’t wear scarf?” he asked.

            Javier laughed – short and awkward with embarrassment. “I forgot it. I was already late, remember? I think I left it on my dresser.”

            There was no helping it. Yuzuru’s eyes rolled by reflex. That was just so like him. “You can get a cold and not able to train,” Yuzuru scolded him gently. “Here. Please stay still.” He unwrapped his own scarf (he almost shivered at the sudden chill), and proceeded to wrap it around both of their necks, so they could wear it together when walking side by side.

            “Oh, Yuzu.” Javier’s smile was gentle and warm, and his eyes sparkled with something akin to wonder. He sounded so affectionate that Yuzuru wanted to kiss him right there and then. He decided to do just that and stood on his toes to press his mouth to his partner’s, but Javier met him halfway by leaning down, and their lips were touching each other’s.

            Yuzuru couldn’t help but huff a laugh against Javier’s lips.

            They sank naturally into the kiss, lips almost melding with each other’s in easy, smooth movements that were well-practiced by now. When their mouths opened for each other, their tongues simply pressed and rubbed together in a familiar slick dance of comfort and assurance.

            As they continued to stand under the bare-branched tree in the park, exchanging quiet, languid kisses, Yuzuru fell in love with Javier Fernandez all over again. 

*** 

            When Yuzuru and Javier came in a little later than usual to the rink for practice, Brian didn’t even try to lecture them about being on time anymore.

            “Work hard, both of you,” he only said. “So you can win together.” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was enjoyable. Please do review and leave comments to help me grow and improve! Thank you so much! Until my next story!


End file.
